enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gigante
Um gigante é uma criatura humanoide que, ao fim de seu desenvolvimento corporal, pode atingir a incrível marca de sete metros de altura. Alguns podem se parecer com um ser humano grande e peludo, enquanto outros se assemelham a pessoas de proporções gigantescas; alguns carregam até mesmo características bestiais (como molares salientes e afiados, por exemplo). Gigantes geralmente se agrupam na forma de tribos e seu número vem diminuído muito nos últimos séculos. A tribo gigante é liderado pelo gigante mais forte que leva o titulo de Gurg. Comportamento e traços Gigantes não são tão inteligentes quanto os bruxos e bruxas, mas definitivamente são mais inteligentes do que trasgo, uma vez que eles parecem ser capazes de compreender a magia e até gostam de ver seu uso (desde que ela não esteja sendo usada contra eles, é claro). Eles têm sua própria língua, cultura e estrutura social. Parece que gigantes são capazes aprender e de ler inglês, e (presumivelmente) outros idiomas''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' (A Giant Problem) - O primeiro gigante contra o qual Minerva McGonagall luta tem um livro pendurado em seu cinto.. Ao se reproduzirem, eles se orgulham caso o bebê seja um grande recém-nascido, e mostram decepção se a criança for menor do que o que eles consideram grande. Infelizmente, a maioria dos gigantes não têm a paciência necessária para longas conversas democráticas e parecem preferir as questões mais simples, matando o seu público, se o tema que lhes foi trazido se provar muito complicado. Devido a isso, é imperativo que, ao tentar conversar com um gigante e tomar o seu tempo, se deve ter presente(s) de prontidão, dando ao gigante em questão o privilégio de decidir o que fazer com o que lhe foi oferecido. Devido à sua falta de paciência com assuntos complicados, eles não estão acostumados a serem apertados em pequenas áreas, e, (caso isso aconteça) certamente vão acabar por lutar uns contra os outros pelas questões mais simples e triviais, como lugar para dormir, comida, ou às vezes por pura violência. Mesmo sem a magia do seu lado, gigantes são seres imensamente poderosos. Dotados de pura e avassaladora força bruta proporcional ao seu tamanho prodigioso, eles são difíceis de deter por bruxos pois a maioria dos feitiços tendem a ter pouco ou nenhum efeito sobre eles, e podem muito bem ser ainda mais fortes do que dragões, como visto quando foram necessários seis bruxos ministeriais para dominar o meio-gigante, Hagrid. Todos os feitiços que eles lançaram contra ele pareceram apenas ricochetear. Isto é particularmente notável, uma vez que Sirius alegou que nada menos do que, pelo menos, meia dúzia de bruxos lançando encantamentos ao mesmo tempo poderiam atordoar um dragão adulto. História Primeira Guerra Bruxa Gigantes já foram abundantes em todo o mundo, com pelo menos uma centena de diferentes tribos. Durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, alguns deles se aliaram à Lord Voldemort e foram responsáveis por algumas das piores atrocidades contra a comunidade trouxa durante a Guerra. Aurores do Ministério da Magia alvejaram e mataram muitos gigantes, o que os forçou a fugirem e se esconderem nas mais diversas e remotas regiões do mundo''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Tudo isso deixou uma profunda aversão e medo por parte da comunidade bruxa. Entre as guerras O restante dos gigantes recuaram para uma remota região montanhosa ao norte da Europa, e se apertaram em pequenas áreas, o que resultou neles matando uns aos outros por assuntos triviais ou, as vezes, apenas por nada mais do que pura violência, reduzindo seu número total para cerca de oitenta exemplares da espécie. Alpinistas trouxas que se aproximavam da colônia de gigantes acabavam sendo mortos nas mãos dessas temíveis criaturas, mas sempre era relatado que eles morriam durante acidentes em suas escaladas. A comunidade bruxa, no entanto, parecia estar satisfeita com os gigantes fora de sua comunidade como um todo e, enquanto ele permaneceram assim, pareceram não se preocupar em monitorá-los ou exterminá-los. Porém, em 1995, após o retorno de Lord Voldemort, Alvo Dumbledore enviou o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid, acompanhado da diretora de Beauxbatons, Olímpia MaximeHarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, para tentar convencê-los a fazer uma aliança com Dumbledore e negar o pedido de Lord Voldemort para juntarem forças quando Cornélio Fudge se recusou a fazer uma abordagem oficial em nome do Ministério da Magia. O casal viajou para uma tribo localizada ao nordeste de Minsk para, lá, tentar ganhar a amizade da tribo. No entanto, eles não estavam sozinhos em seus esforços. Dois Comensais da Morte, incluindo Walden Macnair, também tinham chegado a tribo para tentar convencer os gigantes a se juntarem as forças de Lord Voldemort. Hagrid e Maxime estavam indo bem e estavam tendo boas relações com o Gurg Karkus. Os Comensais da Morte, porém, conversaram e cortejaram a favor de Golgomate, o que acabou criando uma revolta. Como resultado, Golgomath matou Karkus, tomou seu lugar como Gurg, e se aliou com os Comensais da Morte. Hagrid e Maxime foram forçados a fugir depois de serem atacados pelos gigantes. Segunda Guerra Bruxa Logo nos primeiros dias da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, os gigantes foram responsáveis por um ataque contra os trouxas em West Conutry, na Inglaterra, embora a explicação oficial foi de que um furacão tivesse atingido a área. O Ministério da Magia encobriu o caso, mas informou ao Primeiro-Ministro trouxa da verdadeira causa por trás do incidenteHarry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. 245px|thumb|Um gigante lutando por Voldemort, durante a [[Batalha de Hogwarts.]] Durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, muitos gigantes lutaram ao lado de Lord Voldemort contra os defensores de Hogwarts. Eles lutaram também contra Grope, um jovem e pequeno gigante que tinha fugido da colônia, dois anos antes, e contra hipogrifos e testráliosHarry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Não se sabe o que aconteceu com eles depois da batalha. As teorias mais prováveis são que os sobreviventes retornaram para a colônia do nordeste, foram aceitos pela comunidade bruxa devido a tentativa de oferecer-lhes uma mão amiga por parte de Alvo Dumbledore, ou foram posteriormente executados por aurores e pelo Comitê de Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas por causa dos atos que cometeram durante a guerra. Se esse último for o caso, então a raça dos gigantes estaria perto da extinção completa, tendo apenas Grope e outros dois meio-gigantes como os três últimos membros restantes da espécie. No entanto, considerando o seu longo ciclo de vida e o tamanho extremamente pequeno da população, não é provável sob quaisquer circunstâncias que a espécie tenha permanecido existente por muito mais tempo após o fim da guerra. Gigantes no Mundo Bruxo thumb|left|200px|Um gigante durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Devido ao fato dos gigantes serem perigosamente violentos, eles são temidos e odiados pelo Mundo Bruxo. Essa situação foi agravado quando eles juntaram forças com Voldemort e causaram algumas das mais devastadoras catástrofes durante a Primeira e a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Como tal, bruxos e bruxas tendem a rejeitar qualquer ligação com essas temíveis criaturas em geral. Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, no entanto, veem os gigantes como ativos valiosos e os recrutaram para ambas as guerras. Alvo Dumbledore tentou trazê-los para o seu lado como uma tentativa de fortalecer a ligação inter-espécies (assim como prevenir Voldemort de utilizar a sua imensa força em seu exército), apesar do Ministro Fudge recusar totalmente a ideia. Em parte é por causa dos gigantes que o medo de "parte-humanos" existe no Mundo Mágico. Os meio-gigantes são desprezados como marginais pela sociedade e, comumente, são apontados como algo ridículo de ser. Quando Rúbeo Hagrid foi exposto por Rita Skeeter como um meio-gigante, muitos ficaram com medo dele, apesar de o terem conhecido durante anos, e alguns exigiram a sua demissão. Olímpia Maxime recusou-se a admitir publicamente a sua herança, mesmo para um outro meio-gigante (Hagrid). Nem todos os gigantes são "maus". Grope foi levado da tribo da montanha por seu meio-irmão Rúbeo Hagrid e viveu na Floresta Proibida. Hagrid conseguiu (em um certo grau) civilizar seu meio-irmão e ensinou-lhe um pouco de inglês. Grope compareceu ao funeral de Dumbledore, em 1997, e, um ano mais tarde, ajudou os defensores do castelo de Hogwarts durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Havia também alguns outros gigantes que mostraram cultivar interesses inter-espécies quando Hagrid e Madame Maxime passaram a negociar com eles para viver em harmonia com os bruxos. Infelizmente, quando o Gurg que não concordava com os termos as ideias de Hagrid e Maxime, os gigantes se recusaram a ter qualquer outro assunto com eles. Gigantes conhecidos thumb|240px|Um gigante junto dos Comensais da Morte. thumb|240px|[[Rúbeo Hagrid e Olímpia Maxime, dois meio-gigantes.]] * Bran, o Sanguinário * Ciclope * Fridwulfa * Golgomate * Golias * Grope * Pai de Grope * Hengisto de Upper Barnton * Karkus * Esposa de Karkus * Morholt * Irmão de Morholt * Olímpia Maxime (Meio-gigante) * Rúbeo Hagrid (Meio-gigante) * Gigante da Batalha de Hogwarts não identificado (I) * Gigante da Batalha de Hogwarts não identificado (II) * Gigante da Batalha de Hogwarts não identificado (III) * Gigante da Batalha de Hogwarts não identificado (IV) * Gigante da Batalha de Hogwarts não identificado (V) Curiosidades *De acordo com o W.O.M.B.A.T., gigantes podem ser canibais e têm sido estereotipados como tipicamente alinhando-se com as forças escuras. *Andros, o Invencível foi capaz de conjurar um Patrono do tamanho de um gigante. Embora a forma que o feitiço tomou tenha sido incerta, é provavel que ele realmente tenha tomado a forma de um gigante. Veja também *Meio-gigante *Status de Sangue Aparições *Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira menção nos livros) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Como meio-gigantes, e em um artigo de Rita Skeeter) *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notas e referências Categoria:Gigantes Categoria:Seres Categoria:Participantes da Batalha de Hogwarts